Brian Feldman
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | residence = Potomac, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = |Alma Mater = Penn State University (B.S.) University of Pittsburgh School of Law (J.D.) Johns Hopkins University (M.A.) | office = Maryland House of Delegates | term_start = 2003 | term_end = Present | predecessor = Mark Shriver/Richard A. La Vay | successor = incumbent | constituency = 15th district Montgomery County | party = Democrat | religion = Jewish | occupation = Attorney}} Brian J. Feldman (born February 4, 1961) is an American politician and a member of the House of Delegates in the State of Maryland, representing district 15 in western and northern Montgomery County. Before election to office, Feldman was an attorney with the United States Department of Justice and currently is in private practice. In the legislature Feldman currently sits on the Economic Matters Committee, the Joint Committee on Access to Mental Health Services, the Joint Committee on Administrative, Executive, and Legislative Review, and the Technology Oversight Committee. After the 2007 session of the Maryland General Assembly, members of the Montgomery County Delegation elected him chairman. Just prior to the 2011 General Assembly session, he was appointed House Parliamentarian. Career Brian J. Feldman was first elected in 2002 to represent the 15th Legislative District in the Maryland General Assembly and was re-elected to a second term in 2006. The District is home to over 100,000 people. Major communities within the District include: Bethesda, Boyds, Clarksburg, Darnestown, Germantown, North Potomac, Poolesville and Potomac. Delegate Feldman serves on the House Economic Matters Committee and Chairs its Banking, Economic Development, Science and Technology Subcommittee. He also serves as the House Chair of the Joint Information Technology and Biotechnology Committee and Chairman of the Montgomery County House Delegation to the General Assembly. From 1988 to 2001, Feldman served as an attorney with the U.S. Department of Justice, where he was a 3-time recipient of the Justice Department’s prestigious “Outstanding Attorney Award.” Prior to his service with the Department of Justice, Brian worked as an Attorney/CPA at Price Waterhouse. He currently practices law with the Washington, D.C. law firm of Kozusko Harris Vetter Wareh, LLC. Delegate Feldman is the only Attorney/CPA in the Maryland General Assembly. Feldman received a Bachelor of Science degree in accounting from Penn State University, a Juris Doctor from the University of Pittsburgh School of Law, and a Masters Degree in Government from Johns Hopkins University. Brian currently serves as an adjunct professor at Johns Hopkins, teaching graduate courses there on state politics and federalism. Feldman has been particularly active with respect to introducing legislation to promote Maryland’s biotechnology sector, update Maryland's business and insurance laws, and protect consumers in a variety of areas. In 2009, Feldman was named "Advocate of the Year" by the Technology Council of Maryland. In 2008, Delegate Feldman was named “Legislator of the Year” by the Montgomery County Chamber of Commerce. In 2005, he was named by the Biotechnology Industry Organization as its nationwide “State Legislator of the Year” for introducing and gaining passage of the Biotechnology Investment Incentive Act. In 2004, Brian received the Semmes, Bowen and Semmes “Legislator of the Year” Award for introducing and gaining passage of legislation strengthening Maryland’s laws governing workers’ compensation fraud. Brian has received numerous other honors and awards for his work in the legislature, including the Leadership Award from the University of Maryland Biotechnology Institute, an Outstanding Leadership Award from the Office Building Association of Metro Washington, .the Service Station Dealers Charles L. Binstead Industry Achievement Award, the Maryland Association of CPAs Chair Award, and the Maryland League of Korean Americans Public Service Award. In 2008, Feldman was elected by Maryland voters to serve as an Obama Delegate to the Democratic National Convention. He was subsequently selected to serve as an Advisor to the Obama Department of Justice Transition Team. Legislative notes *Voted for the Clean Indoor Air Act of 2007 (HB359)http://mlis.state.md.us/2007rs/billfile/HB0359.htm *Voted for the Healthy Air Act in 2006(SB154)http://mlis.state.md.us/2006rs/votes/house/0942.htm *Voted against slots in 2005 (HB1361)http://mlis.state.md.us/2005rs/votes/house/0152.htm *Voted in favor of in-state tuition for illegal immigrants in 2007 (HB6) Election results *'2006 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 15' Retrieved on Nov. 20, 2007 ::Voters to choose three: : *'2002 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 15' ::Voters to choose three: : Awards *2010 Most Influential Maryland Legislators (Top 20) References External links *Maryland State Legislature website Category:1961 births Category:Jewish American politicians Category:Living people Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:People from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:People from Potomac, Maryland Category:Maryland Democrats